Shadow Naoto
Shadow Naoto is one of the Shadow Bosses in Persona 4. Appearances *''Persona 4'' - Boss *''Persona 4 The Animation - Boss History Shadow Naoto, found in Secret Base, was created from Naoto Shirogane's negative feelings about not being able to succeed as a detective due to her gender, and disguising her true sex by claiming she was a boy. The Shadow in its most human appearance looks identical to Naoto, with the addition of a doctor's coat several sizes too large. When Naoto angers the Shadow by denying it, the Shadow transforms into a half-human cyborg with robotic wings and ray guns. In battle, Shadow Naoto uses magic specifically against your party; it always finds a character's weakness and exploits it. After the Shadow is defeated, Naoto accepts it, and it transforms into Naoto's Persona, Sukuna-Hikona. Symbolism Both Naoto and Shadow Naoto represent the Fortune Arcana; however, while Naoto represents the upright Fortune, Shadow Naoto represents the reversed Fortune. The reversed Fortune indicates mounting misfortune; in other words, things going from bad to worse, and a feeling that everything possible is going wrong. It also tends to reflect an over-inflated ego. Naoto's feelings of misfortune partially reflect the case (new twists eliminating plausible theories, one after another), but are mostly stemming from her growing frustration at being treated like a child. The less she feels she is taken seriously, the more she becomes obsessed with the case and the more she tries to prove her competence, which only leads to her being taken even less seriously. The "misfortune" aspect also spills over into combat; Shadow Naoto will take every opportunity to attack the party's weaknesses, making the battle indeed go from bad to worse. Her over-inflated ego comes from the belief that she alone can solve the Inaba murder case, denying she is, in fact, still a child (causing the Shadow to wobble between childish immaturity and rash, impassioned accusations of Naoto's true character) and her tendency to shun outside help. Persona 4 The Animation In Episode 16 of the Animation, Shadow Naoto speaks in a more feminine tone as opposed to Naoto's masculine tone of voice. After it transformed, it shot a beam from its left eye at Yosuke, causing him age drastically and unable to use his Persona; possibly the attack is Galgalim Eyes. Also it possibly cause memory loss and thinking that day is decade. As the effects shock the team they initially fare badly, losing Yu and Kuma to aging as well. Kuma manages to remember his persona can cure their condition and once rejuvinated Yu summons Beelzebub. Beelzebub proves to be too fast for Naoto's shadow and manages to defeat her with megidolaon, destroying the base in the process. Skills Battle Quotes *'Shadow Naoto:' I am a Shadow, the true self. What, are you sick of yourselves too? Very well, then let's begin the special operation! / '''Teddie:' Operation? I hate ouchies! / Kanji: Bring it on man! I'll pull you through this! / Shadow Naoto: Have you made up your minds? Then let the battle commence! (Battle Opening) *No no, that will never do! Patients must lie still for me to drill proper holes into them! *Why won't you lie down and die? You children can't do anything at all! *So, are you ready for the operation? *giggle* *Let's get started! No need to be scared! *What's wrong? There's no need to be afraid... *Tch tch tch...what a bothersome patient! Do you want to die?! *Why...why won't you acknowledge me? *Ugh...why won't you stay put? *I've...had it with this! *What irritating patients! *I'll wipe everything clean for you! *This won't take long, so stay still! *You must remain quiet. *If you'd have stayed quiet, you could have died painlessly! *Now, you'll all become your new selves! *Why...even...if you keep...trying... *Ugh! Why must you struggle so much! *Ugh! I see now...you don't care if you die on the operating table, do you? Very well...we can play it that way! Gallery Shadow Naoto in P4A.jpg|Shadow Naoto in Persona 4 The Animation Shadow Naoto appears.jpg|Shadow Naoto revealed Shadow Naoto other personality.png|Shadow Naoto other personality of a child shadow18.jpg|Shadow Naoto Boss in Persona 4 The Animation Shadow Naoto appearance in P4A.png|Shadow Naoto's appearance in P4A Trivia *Shadow Naoto is a unique Shadow that can actually think and strategize, allowing her to pinpoint weak spots in enermy stratagems, adapt and strike back. Category:Persona 4 Enemies